Spark-ignited gas engines use higher brake mean effective pressure (BMEP) to meet the need of higher thermal efficiency, higher power density, and lower emissions. Often, to meet these targets, larger and more efficient turbochargers are necessary. Such turbochargers, which may be in single stage or two stage configurations, are one reason today's engines sometimes struggle with transient response. Accordingly, it is desirable to control a spark-ignited combustible gas engine system, particularly during transient events, capable of responding appropriately to transient operating conditions.